They Are The Hunters, We Are The Rabbits
by EleanorBlythe
Summary: Oliver Thredson is Bloody Face. A psychotic murderer who skins his victims in order to feel closer to them. Then along comes Ophelia Harper, a doctor at Briarcliff and the two of them get caught up in a mess, neither of them could have anticipated. OLIVER/OC


They Are The Hunters, We Are The Rabbits

Chapter One

"It's a mad house doctor what did you expect?" Sister Jude asked as she reached the foot of her 'stairway to heaven'.

"I expected some form of treatment, therapy! Sister your hospital still administers electroshock therapy to treat homosexuality, it's barbaric. Behaviour modification is the current standard."

"Tomato, 'tomahto', you know doctor Thredson, let me remind you your job here is to write a recommendation to the court regarding the sanity of one patient. So I suggest you do your job and let me do mine,"

The sound of the door closing upstairs make the doctor and Sister Jude turn to see a woman wearing professional clothes (elegant and flattering pencil skirt and slightly see-through blouse) making her way down the grand staircase in high heels. She stopped two steps before the bottom, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"Ah, Dr Harper come and meet our...newest guest," Sister Jude said through gritted teeth. Dr Thredson resisted the urge to roll his eyes then turned his attention to the woman now standing just inches from his face. "Dr Thredson, this is Dr Ophelia Harper."

"Pleased to meet you doctor," Oliver extended his hand and Ophelia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow before shaking his hand gingerly.

"Sister Jude, Mr and Mrs Potter are waiting in your office," Ophelia turned her attention to the nun, blocking Oliver out as if he weren't even there. He took a moment to examine her. She was beautiful, too beautiful for a hellhole like Briarcliff.

"Yes of course, now if you'll excuse me doctor, there's another unfortunate family who requires our care," Sister Jude said before ascending the stairs to her office, leaving Oliver and Ophelia alone at the foot of the stairs.

"Wanna take a look?" Ophelia leaned in and whispered in Oliver's ear. Before Oliver had a chance to react Ophelia was already walking up the stairs, she stopped and turned briefly to make a gesturing motion with her finger and Oliver soon realised she meant for him to follow her.

Jude was slightly shocked when she saw not one, but two doctors, enter her office. She wanted to tell Ophelia off, for being so careless, but realised it probably was not the correct time to do so in front of the troubled parents.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. We haven't finished our conversation, Sister Jude, I didn't realise you had company, I'm doctor Thredson, psychiatrist here,"

"And I'm Doctor Harper, I'm at your service," the two doctors extended their hands to shake Mr and Mrs Potter's hands. Sister Jude rose from her chair and glared at the two of them.

"You need to leave you two!" she hissed the last word out. They merely looked at the sister blankly before Mrs Potter interrupted.

"Sister Jude please our boy is troubled we could use a doctors opinion," Oliver turned to Sister Jude with a satisfied look and the sister backed down and sat in her chair. Oliver and Madison took their positions on top of the table and gestured Mrs Potter to proceed.

"How can we help?" Ophelia asked.

Mrs Potter threw her arms up in a sign of resignation before composing herself to tell the doctors her story.

"Jed just turned seventeen. Over the last month he is grown listless, moody sometimes he doesn't get up from bed days and then the next moment it's like someone's tied a live wire to his body..."

"Adolescents can be a time of the conflict and rebellion..."

"No Doctor, Jed-" she looked over desperately at her husband who seemed to close his eyes at a painful memory. "-sees things, he hears voices that aren't there..."

"I'm afraid to bring us harm." Mr Potter interrupted. "Yesterday we heard terrible cries coming from the barn. When I got there I found Jed covered in blood, speaking a language no one could understand and then I saw what he had done. He had ripped open the belly of our best Guernsey. Ate her heart. It was unholy. It was like, something have stepped inside my boy's body and taken over his soul."

Ophelia and Oliver sat shocked and a little uneasy. Neither of them spoke. Sister Jude looked over at the two doctors and decided to speak up.

"Nothing?" She said rising from her seat. "For a man and woman whose profession relies on talk, talk, talk? You two appeared to be at a loss for words." She glared at the two of them.

"I would need to see him in order to make an accurate diagnosis," Oliver said calmly.

"We brought him here," Mrs Potter squeaked.

"Let's go see the boy now," Sister Jude suggested. She open the door for Mr and Mrs Potter to exit, just as Madison and Oliver were heading for the door she cut them off. She put a hand out to Oliver's chest to stop him. "Dr Thredson you, are but a guest in our institution, don't!" She raised her voice "Wear out your welcome on the first day, and Ophelia...I expected better of you," she scolded before storming out the room. The two doctors shared a look before following the infuriated sister into one of the private rooms within Briarcliff.

Jed Potter sat in the middle of the of the asylum's beds, twitching and muttering to himself. Ophelia hung back to examine the poor boy. He did not look well. Dr Thredson started to examine Jed, but was taken aback when Jed suddenly exploded. His starting to frantically spew out a jumble of words that didn't appear to make a whole lot of sense. Then his head shot to the Sister and his eyes had an almost evil glint to them as he brought his tongue out to lick at his lips.

"This boy needs to be immediately medicated." Oliver said, voice full of authority to mask his fear. Sister Jude shook her head and edged forwards to the troubled teenager.

"No doctor, that's not what this boy needs…"

**Author's Note: soooo, I watched American Horror Story Asylum and I was like "Daaaaaayyym Zachary looks good in 60's clothing" so I realise most of this chapter is not my own words, but I really liked the idea of there being a love interest for Oliver and BAM! Along came Ophelia :3 let me know what you think, I have so much stuff on my laptop, I thought I may as well see if people like it. I love reviews…kay bye guys! **


End file.
